Alpha Werewolf Spell
Casting Instructions for 'Werewolf Alpha Spell' Greetings... Today I am giving you a "Werewolf Alpha" spell. Before you start I'm going to explain what the term Alpha Means: Just like wolves who lives in packs have leaders, the leader is called 'The Alpha'. An Alpha controls his pack and his words is a law to his pack, everyone in his pack obeys his demands. So now when your familliar with the term Alpha im going to give you the spell. When you are in the forest at night make sure you have the full moon shining at you face (it must be dark), Say this 10 times with the moon on your face without failing: By the light of the moon and our piercing howls we are further transformed into cunning beasts from the circle of life to the evolution of man I shall be reawakened as one with the land. Howls are heard from far and near. The moon shines on the pack. Running,howling, barking, fierce as the cold snow. Make me as I was meant to be,a werewolf dark as night. This is my will so shall it be! To shift to what's now going to be inside me, I will Be most powerful with my pack. All my Senses will Be 100 times better than a regular human, my eyes red, fangs and claws. This is my will, So Mote It Be! Side effects: As an Alpha, You will be able to turn others into werewolves by biting them or injecting your blood into there system. Your eyes will turn red sometimes or when angry. You will grow claws sometimes or when angry. You will grown long fangs sometimes or when angry. you will have the ability to transform from an ordinary human appearance to a partially-lupine form that includes pointed ears, mutton chops, wickedly long and sharp claws and fangs, and a ridged brow.You will Transform when its the full moon (also when your are asleep). You will have an uncontrolable anger. Memory loss from transformations the first times. Urges to be in the forest. Urges to turn people into Werewolves and build a pack. Urges to howl,bark,growl. Head-aches. Bone-aches. Tooth-aches. Muscle-aches. Better body. Taller. The mere touch of wolfs bane would be fatal to you Silver in its purest form can cause immense injury or death to you if the metal is not quickly extracted from your body. Silver can prevent a werewolf from not realizing or using the powers. Powers and Abilities You would have As the most dangerous of the lycanthrope, Alpha Werewolves are larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, and more animal than Betas, Omegas, and even Pure-bloods in every single way, making them exceptionally powerful supernatural creatures. They can control their abilities and wolf tendencies very well and have more control even when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Alpha's possess special abilities that other werewolves don't, including the ability to control their wolf forms, even on a full moon, and also have bright red eyes. Additionally, True Alpha's even possess abilities and can do things that even other normal Alphas don't or can't. * Absolute Strength: Alpha Werewolves are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Alpha werewolves are the strongest out of all of the werewolves. With a pack, the Alpha's strength is even more enhanced.Alpha Werewolves have limitless physical strength, especially in direct sunlight. In terms of what they can do, they can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings; bend and break reinforced steel; crush wood panels; lift heavy objects; decimate large structures; and level whole cities. Alpha Werewolves strength increases with age, meaning the older Alpha Werewolves, the stronger he or she becomes. Alpha Werewolves are are much stronger than humans, skinwalkers (even when in animal form), werewolves, including omegas, betas, as well as pure-breeds, and even normal vampires,original vampires,primordial vampires. They are strong enough to break through solid concrete. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger, making them more powerful than the oldest of normal vampires. True Alpha's are stronger than Alpha's that steal or take power, as True Alpha's rise only on the sheer force of their own will. An Alpha in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a challenge for even an Original Vampire and even the Original Vampire Dracula himself, as four Alpha Werewolves in werewolf-form can take down and two Alphas can take down the Original Vampires.Alpha Werewolves is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the Alpha Werewolf needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. * Absolute Speed: Alpha Werewolves are much faster than humans, skinwalkers, omegas, betas, and most vampires and have a higher endurance. Their intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Alpha Werewolves can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster.also Alpha Werewolves can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against Alpha Werewolves. Alpha Werewolves can move at infinite velocities, allowing Alpha Werewolves to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements. * Godlike Agility: Alpha Werewolves can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. Alpha Werewolves can also run using a combination of their hands and feet in the manner of an animal.Alpha Werewolves possess much more agility than any other werewolves and human. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace.They can climb a mountain within seconds,jump off the tallest tree and land perfectly ,one Alpha Werewolves jumped so high to catch a airplane that was shooting at him,jump for a 12 story building and land of there two front legs,back flip off a huge truck,wall climb on a brick wall,jump over a another building to the next that was 5 feet away.Alpha werewolves have and possess amazing supernaturally superhuman agility. They have shown that they are very flexible and can move, jump very high off buildings without hurting themselves, climb up walls, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion and perform amazing acrobatic and parkour feats. They can also leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can jump with their super speed too further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. One jumped up to the top of a Ferris wheel and jumped off Oracle’s Church. Henry did this when he and a Mia were dancing around the house and he jumped to the bannister at full speed. Even a new Alpha Werewolves is able to jump off a cliff. A number of Alpha Werewolves have showed this.A Alpha Werewolves body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip, bend and twist themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss.In battle, Alpha Werewolves can swiftly dodge any attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at Alpha Werewolves-speed can render a Werewolves unnoticed to the motion.Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans. * Godlike Senses -Alpha Werewolves have extremely keen and sense.and they can see and smell ever thing around them when running and hear 6 miles away,hear heartbeats,smell disease on human,see in the total darkness,see ghost,smell gum/drugs/alcohol/blood on people,hear music in car on the highway,see threw dark windows,smell gunpowder from a mile away,hear highest pitch/lowest pitch sound.They can smell a drop of fresh blood from a mile away. When a Alpha Werewolves hunts, he uses his sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. Alpha Werewolves can smell objects several miles away in a good breeze. Smell is most intense to Alpha Werewolves, because one can smell the blood of his prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it.As they grow older and more disciplined,Alpha Werewolves can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (though only fractionally) through concentration. Primordial Werewolves mostly rely on smell to find their prey and take in the environment, which is partly why they find the lack of breathing uncomfortable. Alpha Werewolves can hear the any muted sounds. When Bella became a Alpha Werewolf, she listened to the sound of rap music until it slowly faded away. She then realized that it was coming from a car with its window rolled down on a freeway, miles away from where she was. When she went on her first hunt, Bella could hear the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small birds flying through the forest. She could also hear the scurrying noises of animals that were beneath the ground, as well as an army of ants on the ground. They also have an instinctive reaction to danger, usually from ill-willed Alpha Werewolves.They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect.They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones and Alpha Werewolves can turn their enhanced hearing off, which explains why they can occasionally miss auditory warnings (such as the footsteps of approaching enemies) when they're paying attention to other things. Alpha Werewolves can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience. While running, a Alpha Werewolves can see and sense everything that is around them, allowing them to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. A Alpha Werewolves vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper, and more defined as a Primordial Werewolf, and their vision is unhindered by darkness. As a Alpha Werewolves, colors are much more vibrant. Humans are considered blind or mud-eyed in comparison. Bella described looking back at her human life as like looking through a thick, dark veil because of her new incredible vision. Their sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk: They can see any objects in microscopic detail, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light. Alpha Werewolves also have much better depth perception than humans.Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details, and extends into the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum. Bella describes her sight as being better than an eagle's. Alpha Werewolves find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating because they see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans. Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned, Alpha Werewolves can feel anything they touch, no matter the softness; such as fur, the coolness of wind, etc. They can feel the slightest changes of temperature around them, though they are not bothered by it. They can feel the heat radiating from a human several meters away. When their skins meet sunlight, they can also feel its warmth. Physical pain is implied when their bodies are being ripped apart by something with similar supernatural strength. Alpha Werewolves have a similarly enhanced sense of taste allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision. They can taste the differences of particles in their atmosphere. They can also detect minute differences between similar flavors. * Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Alpha Werewolf indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights. Alpha Werewolves are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition, Alpha Werewolves are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses. Some of the few things that actually can harm Alpha Werewolves is wolfs-bane,fire,mountain ash and other Alpha werewolves (who can generate enough force to break through a Alpha Werewolves invulnerability).In addition, Alpha Werewolves are capable of breathing underwater and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this, Alpha Werewolves are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. * Solar battery: When a Alpha Werewolf is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him to develop skills beyond description. A depowered Werewolf can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most Alpha Werewolf that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum fromLachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a Alpha Werewolf absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. Alpha Werewolf powers rely on their cells' ability to absorb and metabolize solar energy from yellow stars like Earth's sun.their Werewolf body is a living "solar battery" that absorbs solar energies and converts them to fuel for their powers. their cells also store yellow sun energy so They can use his powers under objects, at night, in dark places, and in space. Alpha Werewolf is shown, to possess remarkable recuperative powers that allow them to quickly heal from wounds and makes them immune to all forms of human or Earthly diseases, illnesses, viruses and toxins. Werewolf heals faster when they are closer to the sun and absorbing more solar rays.yellow stars were said to emit "ultra solar rays" which enabled Alpha Werewolf' superpowers; penetrating the Earth itself, said rays also enabled Alpha Werewolf to stay super-powered at night. it is the overall high intensity of yellow solar radiation, versus the far weaker red solar radiation of Alpha Werewolf's sun, that is shown as causing Alpha Werewolf superpowers. The more yellow sun rays a Alpha Werewolf absorbs the stronger they gets; in some instances Alpha Werewolf has been shown to enter the sun in order to increase their powers to their highest potentials. Alpha Werewolf can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as white stars and also when Alpha Werewolf absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased their abilities to a higher degree and gave them additional abilities. The light of dwarf stars, pulsars, and quasars also grants Alpha Werewolf different abilities.9 However, they can gain enhanced abilities from the energy of red stars; various reasons have been given for this. When Superman visited Olympus, where he and Apollo got into a fight, Apollo struck Superman with a sun beam, making Superman stronger and feeling like he "drank a bucket of adrenaline." * Homicide Absorbtion: '''If an Alpha kills a member of his own Pack, the power of the deceased will be added to that of the Alpha's. They will "becomestronger, faster, more powerful".Three lead Alphas Deucalion, Kali and Ennis carried out this capability. They murdered each and every member of their own individual Packs, subsuming all their power. Subsequently they formed the basis of the dastardly and dreaded Alpha Pack.In Currents, Kali and the twins forcedly had Derek kill Boyd by his hand. As Boyd dies, Derek's eyes glow a much brighter Alpha red as he absorbs Boyd's power. * '''Telescopic Vision - Allows a Alpha Werewolf to clearly see things over vast distances. For instance, when Kal-El first saw Black Zero hovering over Smallville, he was able to zoom in and perceive it in detail. He also used this ability (combined with his x-ray vision) to see Lois in the capsule, as it was hurtling to Earth, and saw Lois among all the debris as she was caught in the raging vacuum when the Phantom energy singularity was opened. * Flight - Allows a Alpha Werewolf to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. Alpha Werewolf can defy gravity through gravitational manipulation, shown first by Kal-El, with bits of snow and gravel being in a gravitational pull around him before he took off. Gravity is manipulated around the Alpha Werewolf that uses it, while other objects levitate around them due to a higher gravitational pull generated by a Alpha Werewolf. The ground can shake, as if a tremor is present, due to the Werewolf manipulating gravity and siphoning physical force. Utilizing gravity, kinetic energy, and other forces, a Werewolf can reach tremendous supersonic speeds when flying. * Roar:When an Alpha is in danger, it sends out a loud howl or roar that signals other members of its pack. In addition, the voice/roar of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will.An Alpha's Roar is a supernatural weapon. The Roar is how an Alpha asserts their dominance, exerts and demonstrates their greater power and status over regular shapeshifters.Using their Roar, an Alpha can energize, weaken or restrain other canine were-creatures; they can force or prevent transformations upon other werewolves.In Night School, Peter was able to force Scott to shift into a werewolf using just his voice. Because Peter was the one who Bit Scott, he also put Scott under a form of mind control to have Scott murder his friends. Deucalionforced Scott to shapeshift in the distillery in Lunar Ellipse.Scott was able to force Malia Tate to shift from full coyote form to human using his roar in More Bad than Good, which may have contributed to Malia's inability to access her shifting afterward as well as unintentionally empowering his Beta Isaac Lahey simultaneously, allowing the latter to break free of a steel-jawed trap.In De-Void, Scott used his Alpha roar on Stiles. Because Stiles was fully accepted as part of Scott's Pack it allowed his best friend to be split, separated from the Nogitsune's control. * Infrared Vision: When Alpha werewolves use their "eyes," they are able to see infrared waves. * Omniscience: Alpha Werewolf has ability to know anything that one chooses to know and can be known,actually knowing everything that can be known. The Alpha Werewolf mind is unblocked to the entire universe; they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. the Alpha Werewolf have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others.By knowing something,Alpha Werewolf can also understand every counter available for that certain something, thus being unable to be defeated by said subject.Alpha Werewolf is often shown to have flawless, eidetic Memory of everything They have ever seen, read, heard, or otherwise experienced. Alpha Werewolf is capable of multilingualism and is able to learn, speak and understand any language they comes in contact with. possesses intellect that surpasses genius-level. . In the presence of a yellow sun, Alpha Werewolf intelligence is further enhanced, literally to super-humanoid levels, giving them super intelligence and allowing their brain to operate faster than a supercomputer. so the capacity to know everything that there is to be known. * Omnilingualism: '''Alpha Werewolf can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with no training. Alpha Werewolf may even communicate with animals or read body language. know anyone language through physical cont.emit a field that translates every language spoken inside the it, causing everyone understand what others are speaking. the translation of any written language into the Alpha Werewolf own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. This ability may even employ telepathic faculty, where the psychic energy is read (by hearing or sight) to understand what the message is meant to convey. Usually this ability is reciprocal, so that the Alpha Werewolf and the subjects can understand and communicate with one another efficiently. * '''Omnicompetence: Alpha Werewolf can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and have the needed skill, knowledge, experience, etc., for any purpose, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. They will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape situation. * Perfection: Alpha Werewolf is in the condition, state and quality of being free from and all possible forms of flaws or defects. The traits and actions to achieving perfection most be flawless, the process of improving something until it is faultless or as close to faultless as possible, whether it be from magic, divinity, scientific etc. With perfection there is nothing the wielder can't do and achieve. * Immune to Witch Spells and Curses: Alpha Werewolves are invulnerable to, thus, they are more immune to Spells and Curses. * Empathy: Being that Alpha werewolves senses are so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. * Pain Transference: Alpha Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. Alphas can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability. * Strong Fangs, Teeth & Claws: In wolf form, a Alpha werewolf's greatest weapons are its sharp teeth and sharp claws which can cut through steel. Alpha Werewolves have powerful teeth claws; able to cut solid walls, and are nearly as strong as steel and regrow in seconds. Their fangs can tear off and eat human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. The Alpha werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block,allows them to bite any creatures. and even all metals. Alpha Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey.their teeth is immensely strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to eat. Their teeth can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures - even other Turok-Hans. * Enhanced Emotions:'''Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Alpha werewolf are more prone to violence and rage than beta and omega werewolves. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * '''Lycanthrope Enhancement:Alpha werewolf are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Alpha werewolf can grow claws from their nails and fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. When Klaus was in Tyler's body, it was shown that a Alpha werewolf claws are sharp enough to penetrate a werewolf-vampire hybrid's very durable skin. Also Alpha werewolf can display werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their Alpha werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a Alpha werewolf strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their Alpha werewolf forms. * Werewolf Bite Cure: Alpha werewolf blood is the only cure for a werewolf or a werewolf-vampire hybrid bite, this ability seems to be unique only to Alpha werewolf as no other werewolf-vampire hybrid has been seen or mentioned using it, it can be assumed that Klaus' daughter Hope, has this ability due to her being a unique hybrid. * Mind Melding: Alpha Werewolves can meld their minds with those of other beings by inserting their claws into the recipients at the base of their skull. This power is used exclusively by Alphas, or more experienced werewolves as it is a dangerous act to perform. If not performed properly, the ritual could kill the recipient. * Hunting Style Skills: Alpha Werewolves hunt like actual wolves does to take down prey. They can hunt very well alone or in pack. In pack shows that one will distract the prey and the other ones will ambush. Werewolves can hunt any humans, animals, or even vampires. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Alpha Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that a Werewolves can stay in werewolf form longer.As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine,a Werewolves can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Jumping Skills: Alpha Werewolves shown to jump well to go in the air to attack their enemy's. * Full Moon: Alpha Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. * Wolf Form/Shape-Shifting: During the full moon, Alpha Werewolves can and will unwillingly transform/shape-shift from their human form and into their wolf or wolf-like creature forms, sometimes to a half-human, half-wolf beast form,under a full moon, they can also change during a solar eclipse albeit partially. It is implied that Alpha werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. However, if a female alpha werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. Alpha werewolves can shape shift at will and transform anytime they want, however, they somewhat lose control whenever they feed on human hearts. * Infectious Werewolf Bite Venom: Through a bite, a Alpha werewolf can turn another person into a werewolf while in beast form. Their fangs and claws produce venom which can turn humans into werewolves by biting or scratching them. A Alpha Werewolf's bite and poison, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal and fatal to normal Vampires . While an Original Vampire and Dracula can die from the bites. For vampires, the bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations of moments from their past, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and deteriorate. * Vampire-Toxic Blood: Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an Month, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. * Accelerated Healing: Alpha Werewolves can heal and regenerate instantly from any wound.Alpha Werewolves have an even faster healing factor than ordinary werewolves, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. Peter Hale was heavily burned in the Hale fire, was rendered comatose for six years, and was able to eventually fully recover with all his injuries healed. Derek was impaled through his torso by rebar without any residual issues. * Pain Transference: By touch, a Alpha werewolf can absorb the pain of a human, animal, or supernatural creature.Alpha Werewolves are able to siphon off pain of another living creature through touch. They absorb the pain, alleviate it, causing them some discomfort, but on a level out of scale with the amount of pain dissipating from the recipient.It hurts the Alpha werewolf less than it hurts the person they're helping. Isaac seemed to feel pity and morsoe for a dying dog. Under Dr. Deaton's direction, Isaac was able to activate his pain siphon ability for the first time, to his heartfelt joy.In Ouroboros, Liam Dunbar attempted to use his pain siphon for the first time on Hayden Romero, but failed. Later when he and Hayden share a sweet moment, they kiss, and Liam's pain siphon works then. This indicates Alpha werewolves can't just think about taking the pain for an individual to activate it, they have to have a degree of empathy for the individuals there helping. Alpha Werewolves can siphon off pain of another living creature through touch. Black veins thread up their arms when they activate this ability. * Empathy: Alpha Werewolves have the ability to sense the emotional state of animals, humans, and even other werewolves alike on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. They can even communicate with them to make them aware of the Alphas actions and/or intent. * Healing: Alpha Werewolves have the ability to do that little more that just take pain, as they can heal can heal the extremely sick or dying. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: Alpha Werewolves can see all of the EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the auras generated by living beings. * Super-Memory: Alpha Werewolves possess an eidetic memory; under a yellow sun, this ability is amplified hundreds of times beyond those humans beings. They can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. They do have a photographic memory with total recall, possess the ability to super-read in seconds and can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. * Super-Intelligence: All Alpha Werewolves possess a genius-level intellect; under a yellow sun, this power is amplified hundreds of times beyond those of human beings. Their brains work similar, or superior, to high computers; they are able to make immensely fast calculations and multitasking at alarming rates. Alpha Werewolves, while in super-speed mode, can see everything at a standstill; because their perception is greatly enhanced, they could not crash into every building or object they come in contact with. * Super vision:Alpha Werewolves have the ability to see extremely small residues, stains or streaks or other objects that humans cannot see with their own eyes. This ability can go so far as to see very small objects and images down to the atomic level. * Super dexterity: Alpha Werewolves are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. * Super stamina: Alpha Werewolves possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Alpha Werewolves body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Alpha Werewolves survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Alpha Werewolves can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue (unless they exhaust their reserves of solar energy or are exposed to wolfs-bane). * Mind Melding: Alpha Werewolves can meld their minds with those of other beings by inserting their claws into the recipients at the base of their skull. This power is used exclusively by Alphas, or more experienced werewolves as it is a dangerous act to perform. If not performed properly, the ritual could kill the recipient. * Memory Transference: By utilizing this ritual, werewolves can read minds, mentally enter a recipient's subconscious, bestow memories upon, or wipe memories from the recipient's mind. * Extra Sensory Senses: Alpha Werewolves can use a skill akin to extra sensory perception. They can utilize all their senses simultaneously, working on an apparent subconscious level, as explained to Scott by Derek. Scott was able to sense the onset of one of Erica's epileptic seizures similarly to an animal sensing an upcoming natural disaster. * Retractable Fangs: Alpha Werewolves can retract their fangs, back and forth. * Telepathy: Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. Alpha Werewolves also have limites telepathic abilities and mental control over the betas that they create. They can use this ability to read the minds of werewolves, transitioning werewolves, and even humans. * Immortality: Like all mature werewolves, Alpha's are immortal and do not age. However, if a teenage werewolf becomes an alpha, they will not age at all. * Resistance to Cold: Alphas can easily spend long periods of time in freezing cold weather. * Pack Sense: Alphas can sense the location of their pack and can even speak to them Telepathically. * Animal Control: Alphas can control canine animals, including normal wolves, telepathically. * Rage Enhancement: Alpha Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases. * Weather Manipulation: '''Deucalion was able to create a storm while giving his speech. * '''Dream Manipulation: Peter was able to give scott a dream about him turning. * Illusions: Peter was able to make Scott think he attacked the bus driver. * Mind Control: Peter was able to make Scott attack his friends in night school. * Shock-wave Generation: Scott pushed through a mountain ash barrier and knocked down Jennifer since shes immune to mountain ash. * Telekinesis: Alphas can move things with their mind. * Pyrokinesis: A'''lphas are able to create and control fire. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Kali was able to cut the power at Derek loft. Weaknesses of being a alpha werewolf As the strongest, fastest, and most powerful type of werewolf, Alpha Werewolves are hard, but not difficult or impossible, to kill. Despite an Alpha Werewolves great power and even though they are the most dangerous of werewolves, they still have weaknesses of their own.as they can be killed. * '''Beta Werewolves: Although Alpha's are larger, faster, and stronger than Beta's, a Beta will at times challenge the Alpha to become leader and if the Beta wins, that Beta will become the new Alpha. A Beta can kill, or at the very least, defeat an Alpha. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Alpha Werewolf's neck will make them unconscious for hours. * Fire: Fire can badly hurt, if not, kill Alpha Werewolves. * Decapitation: The act of removing an Alpha Werewolves head will result in permanently kill an Alpha Werewolf. * Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane Will Cause Acid Like Effects to Skin and is Poisonous if ingested. Alphas have a stronger resistance to this than Betas. * Kanima Venom: The Kanima Venom can paralyze an Alpha. * The Lunar Eclipse: During the Lunar Eclipse Alphas lose all of their powers. * Mistletoe: Mistletoe is poisnous to Alphas. * Full Moon: The full moon causes werewolves to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shape shift more easily. A werewolf's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. Born werewolves learn to control themselves on the new full moon more easily as it's part of their nature. Newly Bitten werewolves have a hard time controlling their transformations and animalistic bloodlust during their first full moons, making it a particularly dangerous time to be around people. With time, the new wolf can learn to control himself with practice and concentration on an anchor. * Lunar Eclipse: During the lunar eclipse, werewolves completely lose all their supernatural talents and abilities, simply rendering them to their human guise. * Bloodlust: Fueled by anger, werewolves can enter a violent, animalistic state of bloodlust. They are unable to control their desire to kill and seem largely beyond rational thought. Scott is unable to remember anything from the fugue state. * Mountain Ash: When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from "causing trouble". * Hecatolite: Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation.